Bonnie Rockwaller
, 18 est. | build = Slender but very curvy | hair = Brown, in a shoulder-length shag cut | eyes = Blue-Green | skin = Tanned | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student | affiliations = Middleton High School | relatives = Mrs. Rockwaller (mother) Connie Rockwaller (sister) Lonnie Rockwaller (sister) | friends = Tara Hope Jessica | loveinterests = Brick Flagg (seasons 1 - 3) Ron Stoppable (seasons 2 and 4) Señor Senior Junior (season 4) | pets | nemesis = Kim Possible Connie Rockwaller Lonnie Rockwaller | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Kirsten Storms }} Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School classmate, and her archrival since at least middle school. Appearance Bonnie's of average height with a slender but curvaceous figure, shoulder length brown hair in a shag cut and blue-green eyes. In Bonding, when she and Kim were bonded together by one of Professor Dementor's invention, Kim stated Bonnie was 105-lbs., although this could've just been an estimation given by Kim. Personality Biography Backstory Bonnie and Kim have been cheerleading rivals since at least middle school, although it's unknown how long she's really known Kim and her best friend (who later becomes her boyfriend), Ron Stoppable. In Ron Millionaire, she was mentioned (by Ron himself) as being mean and abusive to Ron since middle school, but in Homecoming Upset, Ron mentioned that Bonnie had called him cruel names from Kindergarten to 12th-grade. Personality wise, she's a dismissive snob with a superiority complex towards people in general (mainly Kim, Ron, and their friends). She cultivates an ivory tower position at the top of their high school "food chain", and seemed to keep it that way by dating Brick Flagg, the former star quarterback of the Middleton High football team, because she considered it a status symbol. This is challenged by Kim's general popularity and her being the school cheerleading captain, the latter of which Bonnie wants and considers it humiliating to be playing second fiddle to anyone for anything. Abilities Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, although her skills are focused more towards dancing and gymnastics rather than combat, and she also has a talent for pushing all the right buttons and for faking sincerity at opportune times. She generally doesn't like hard work, although in Number One she put a lot of effort into becoming the new Middleton High cheerleading captain, and later, in Hidden Talent, Bonnie reveals to Kim that she herself had been taking twelve "intensive" years of ballet and had worked really hard to win the Middleton High talent show. Also in Number One, after Kim explained that the hard work as the school cheerleading captain was only just beginning and Bonnie realized the responsibilities of actually being the captain of the squad, Bonnie started having second thoughts about wanting to be the captain. Relationships Family ''Mother'' Nothing is known about Connie's relationship with their mother. However, Mrs. Rockwaller appears to be enthusiastic and kind-hearted although, she is a source of consternation and embarrassment for Bonnie. ''Father'' Nothing is ever mentioned about Bonnie's father. ''Connie'' Connie, like her sister Lonnie, enjoys teasing Bonnie, the youngest of the three, and like Lonnie looks down on her. According to her, she "got all the brains, Lonnie got all the beauty, and Bonnie got the rest."Bonding ''Lonnie'' Lonnie, like her sister Connie, enjoys teasing Bonnie, the youngest of the three, and like Lonnie looks down on her. According to her, she "got all the brains, Lonnie got all the beauty, and Bonnie got the rest."Bonding Friends Either on or outside of their squad, Bonnie doesn't appear to have many friends. While she interacts with Kim the most (despite the fact they're not friends), Bonnie seems to form a posse with Tara, Hope and Jessica the most of all her other teammates, indicating that they're her closest friends on the squad. Although Bonnie doesn't even seem to hang out with them, Kim or any of their other teammates outside of anything related to their squad (or cheerleading in general). Unlike Bonnie, the rest of the Middleton High cheer squad, and basically everyone else at Middleton High, likes''Kim and don't support Bonnie's crusade against her. Bonnie's also taken a shine to the tweebs, because of their potential to embarrass Kim in public, but they were just hanging out with her to antagonize Kim, and they actually don't really like Bonnie that much (ironically). Love Interest ''Brick Flagg Brick was her on-again/off-again boyfriend for most of the first three seasons of the show until he could no longer stand her. ''Senor Senior, Jr'' Bonnie and Senor Senior, Jr. started dating in the fourth season when she tagged along on a mission with Kim and Ron after Brick dumped herHomecoming Upset. They were still together when Bonnie graduated from high school. Rivals ''Kim Possible'' The rivalry/conflict between Kim and Bonnie is seen and mentioned through almost the entire series. ''Ron Stoppable'' Bonnie is rather cold to Ron. Most of the series, she refers to him as a "loser" and evens calls him that to his face. In Ron Millionaire, she warms up to him and becomes his temporary "girlfriend" to reap the benefits of his new found wealth, but after his wealth is gone, she returns to treating him coldly. In Homecoming Upset, it was confirmed that Brick had dumped Bonnie, and after she and Ron got crowned the King and Queen of Homecoming, she attaches herself to Ron. She even kissed him to shut him up when he began telling her his feelings for him (in short, Ron was the rebound guy). Gallery MHS Cheer Squad 05.png MHS Cheer Squad 04.png MHS Cheer Squad 03.png MHS Cheer Squad 02.png Bonnie 02.png Attack of the Killer Bebes SC 001.png 180px-KPBrickandBonnie.jpg Bonnieairquote.jpg Bonnie Rockwaller by Normansanzo.jpg Bonnie Rockwaller Cheer by MurderShow72.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Kim Bonnie Bonding.jpg Queen Bonny and Bebe Kim by FitzOblong.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m50s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h26m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m07s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m14s44.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-13h04m08s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m04s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m12s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h30m40s82.png Coming.jpg 085.PNG|Hidden Talent 063.PNG 090.PNG Trivia * She shares the same first name with a character from the sitcom $h*! My Dad Says who apparently is played by Nicole Sullivan.﻿ * In the future segment of A Sitch in Time an older Bonnie was a teacher at the Disciplinary Center, and one of her students was an older Brick Flagg. Before that, in the past segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was seen as a judge at the cheerleading tryouts, along with Tara and Hope, when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school. ** That would indicate that Bonnie's been a cheerleader longer than Kim, and if that's true, that might be the reason why Bonnie feels that she should be the captain of their school cheerleading squad and have the lead position in routines, feeling she's more "experienced" when it comes to cheerleading. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Bonnie is voiced by Kirsten Storms in all four seasons. Episode Appearances References Category:Rockwaller family Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Category:Characters Category:Galleries